


L'esclave d'un soir

by Edelweiss88



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edelweiss88/pseuds/Edelweiss88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle reçoit un gage de Cartman, mais il était loin de penser que ça finirait comme ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'esclave d'un soir

Et la canette tournait tournait, elle semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Autour d'elle, Tweek, Stan, Kyle, Bebe et Red étaient en sueur. Sur qui s'arreterait-elle?

-Aaaah! s'exclama Tweek. C'est beaucoup trop de pression!

Et alors que la canette tournait toujours, Kyle leva les yeux sur la personne qui était en face de lui: Cartman, dont le sourire rappelait celui du chat du shechire, fixait le rouquin comme s'il savait à l'avance qui serait la victime de son "gage". Ce regard plein de haine et de supériorité ne manqua pas de donner au jeune homme un horrible frisson. "Je suis foutu!" pensa-t-il.

Mais, en réalité, c'était ce que tous pensaient en cet instant. Tout le monde craignait de devoir devenir l'esclave de Cartman le reste de la soirée. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête avec ça, c'était forcément un plan tordu dont seul lui connaissait le moindre détail.

Les filles semblaient vouloir quitter le cercle avant que la canette ne s'arrête sur l'une d'elle. Stan, qui avait pourtant bien bu, avait retrouvé toute sa sobriété en un instant. Tweek, qui n'avait bu rien que du café toute la soirée, tremblait au point qu'on cru qu'il faisait une crise d'épilepsie. Mais Kyle savait son sort cellé. Il l'avait bien compris au fur et à mesure des années: ce que Cartman désirait, il finissait par l'avoir. À croire qu'il s'était allié au diable pour que même l'impossible puisse se réaliser.

Et ainsi, la canette commença à ralentir, tout doucement, de plus en plus doucement... Et s'arrêta.

-Oh mon dieu... souffla Stan, rassuré et en même temps pétrifié par le résultat.

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir! s'exclama Tweek.

Bébé, elle, se mit à rire, et Red ne tarda pas à faire la même chose. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Kyle.

-Putain! jura-t-il. J'en étais sûr! Fais chier!

-Kyyyyle, appela mièleusement Cartman dont un éclat malsain brillait dans les yeux.

-Euh, t'es pas obligé de le faire, dit Stan.

-Bien sûr que je suis pas obligé! rétorqua sarcastiquement Kyle. Pis après quoi? Tu connais Cartman aussi bien que moi! Et puis vous, arrêtez de rire, bordel!

Il tapa du poing le sol, et aussitôt les filles arrêtèrent de rire, bien qu'elles continuèrent de pouffer en dévisageant le brun et le juif.

-Kyle, c'est de ton plein gré, et en toute connaissance de cause que tu as accepté de jouer à ce jeu, et je suis content de voir que tu aies l'intention de le faire jusqu'au bout!

Les filles se remirent à rire.

-Comme si j'avais le choix, tient!

 

 

C'est ainsi que le reste de la soirée Kyle fut le larbin de Cartman. Il lui fit tout ce qu'il désirait, ainsi le voulait le gage. Kyle du lui apporter à boire, à bouffer, et Cartman lui demandait même de mettre les chips directement dans sa bouche. Mais globalement, c'étaient des choses presque décevantes de la part de Cartman. Kyle en était le premier surpris, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer. En effet, il était convenu que Kyle reste dormir chez Cartman pour que celui-ci puisse profiter de son esclave jusqu'au bout, le gage prenant fin dès que le jour se levait.

 

 

La soirée touchait à sa fin et il n'y avait presque plus personne.

-A quatre pattes, Kyle. 

-Quoi? 

Cartman se contenta de lui indiquer le sol en guise de réponse. 

-'Chier... jura Kyle en s'exécutant.

Il manqua de s'étaler par terre quand Cartman s'assit lourdement sur son dos.

Stan, qui s'apprêtait à partir avec Craig et Tweek, s'approcha d'eux. 

-Putain Cartman, qu'est-ce que tu fous? 

-Quoi? Oh, ça! dit-il en donnant une tape sur la tête de Kyle, ce qui lui fit lâcher un grognement. Ce n'est que ma chaise, Stan.

-Franchement t'abuses. 

-Putain tu pèses une tonne gros cul de merde! 

-Ta gueule! le brun frappa de nouveau la tête de Kyle, mais plus fort cette fois ci. 

-Aïe! 

-Les esclaves ne parlent pas! T'as compris, saleté de juif?! Il frappa encore Kyle. 

-Euh Kyle, t'es sûr que ça va aller? demanda Stan. Tu peux partir avec nous... 

-Ta gueule Stan! coupa Cartman. Si t'as quelque chose à dire, c'est à moi que tu le dis! 

-T'inquiète pas Stan, rassura Kyle, demain je vais lui péter la gueule pour ça, il va rien comprendre.

-La ferme, juif! La ferme! Et Cartman lui asséna deux coups à la tête.

-Bon bah, bon courage mec... 

Et sur ces mots, il rejoignit Craig et Tweek. Kyle les regarda quitter la maison, et là, maintenant qu'il était seul avec Cartman -Liane ayant laissé la maison à Cartman pour la soirée- il réalisait vraiment à quel point il était dans la merde.

-Aller, juif, on va dans ma chambre, dit Cartman en se levant tout en donnant une tape sur les fesses de Kyle.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? s'exclama Kyle plus surpris qu'énervé. 

-Quoi? T'aimes pas que je te frappes? il lui redonna une tape.

-Je- j'aime pas que tu me tapes, surtout quand c'est sur les fesses! T'es gay ou quoi?

-La ferme! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise? Tu veux que je te baillone? 

"Merde", se dit Kyle alors que Cartman se levait. Il en serait bien capable ce connard. Mais quelque chose clochait. Oui, c'était quelque chose de vraiment étrange, cette petite sensation bizarre dans son ventre... Mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, bien qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà ressenti ça il y a longtemps, quand il était encore en primaire. 

Il se releva, avec l'impression d'être tout léger, ce qui était normal après avoir eu à supporter un poids aussi lourd que celui de Cartman. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était déjà en train de monter les escaliers.

-Ramènes-toi, juif, ordonna-t-il. On a plein de choses de prévues et seulement quelques heures pour tout faire. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu prévoir? Kyle le suivit à contre-coeur en haut des escaliers et le rejoignit dans sa chambre. Le gros était assis sur son lit quand il pénétra dans la pièce. 

-Alors, murmura-t-il. Par quoi on va bien pouvoir commencer? Mmmmh... Ah! Attends-moi là! 

Il quitta la chambre, laissant Kyle seul avec ses angoisses. L'esclave de Cartman pour toute la nuit... En fait, ça sonnait vraiment bizarre maintenant qu'il y repensait. Et puis il avait cette sensation dans son ventre, c'était sûrement l'angoisse, pensait-il. Mais merde! Pourquoi il avait peur de Cartman d'abord, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant! Ce n'était qu'un gros con et c'est tout, et puis si jamais il allait trop loin de toute façon il partirait. Et alors, sans raison, il se rappela la fois où, pour préserver la paix dans le monde, il avait du subir toutes ces humiliations que Cartman lui faisait. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui en avait voulu pour ça! Combien de pets il avait bouffé pendant cette semaine! Rien qu'y repenser, ça lui donnait envie de gerber. Mais en même temps... Et c'est alors qu'il se souvint: c'était là qu'il avait ressenti pour la première fois cette sensation au ventre! Non, en fait, ce n'était même pas la première fois... Et ça n'avait pas été la dernière fois non plus d'ailleur. 

-Merde, mais je suis pas net moi! pensa-t-il à voix haute. 

Soudain, un violent coup porté derrière ses genoux le fit tomber par terre.

-Putain, Cartman! 

-A genoux, juif!

Sans attendre, le brun attrapa les mains de Kyle et il senti quelque chose de froid encercler ses poignets dans son dos.

-Hé... Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! s'exclama Kyle. C'est des menottes?!

-Comme ça, tu pourras pas m'échapper! 

Alors que Kyle se relevait en essayant vainement de ramener ses mains devant lui, il entendit une clé tourner dans une serrure.

-Voilà, si tu veux te sauver, tu devras sauter par la fenêtre.

Il avait fermé la porte à clé. 

-Hé ho hé! balbutia Kyle en s'approchant de Cartman, paniqué. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-Je vais te faire pleurer, mon pauvre Kyle, t'imagines pas depuis quand j'attends ce moment! Et je ne laisserai personne nous déranger cette fois! Pas de risque d'être interrompu par des créatures qui s'échappent du portail qui mène vers l'imagination, ni de connard de hippie pour dire que la vache rousse est descendue du ciel ou je sais pas quoi!

-Oh non, Cartman, dit Kyle en reculant. Tout mais pas ça.

Pourtant, il sentait grandir en lui cette sensation, dérangeante mais agréable. Et cette sensation en vérité l'effrayait encore plus. Cartman s'approchait de Kyle pendant que celui-ci continuait à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur. 

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda le rouquin en sueur.

-C'est tellement bon de voir à quel point tu as peur de moi!

-Hein? J-J'ai pas peur... 

Cartman approcha son visage de celui de Kyle. 

-Vraiment? Alors pourquoi tes pupilles sont toutes dilatées? questionna-t-il en caressant le visage du juif, qui détourna ses yeux de ceux du brun. Et pourquoi tu trembles? 

"Putain" pensa Kyle "qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?" La proximité du visage de Cartman, cette étrange caresse... Et cette sensation qu'il avait d'abord cru être de l'angoisse et qui était maintenant descendue dans son pénis... "C'est pas vrai..."

Mais il devait se reprendre, il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Alors, d'un coup d'épaule, il repoussa Cartman.

-Fout moi la paix, gros tas! hurla-t-il.

-Désolé Kyle, mais je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser tranquille. Ce soir, pour de vrai, tu va me sucer les couilles.

-Putain, mais ça fait des années que cette histoire est passée! Et je croyais que ça t'avais suffit de le faire dans imagination land avec un double de toi et de moi.

-Ouiiii mais... Je l'ai pas senti sur mes propres couilles, tu vois? Elles sont toujours aussi sèches. 

-Héhé... Cartman t'es toujours puceau?

Cartman feignit ne pas entendre ce que venait de dire Kyle, et se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, ce qui fit disparaitre le sourire qui s'était tracé sur son visage. 

-À genoux, ordonna Cartman avec un sourire victorieux.

Kyle hésita un moment, mais le regard noir que Cartman lui lançait lui fit baisser les yeux, et là il vit sa propre érection. "Merde!" Il se hâta d'obéir, en espérant que Cartman ne la remarque pas.

-C'est bien... félicita le brun. Continue comme ça et tout ira bien.

Mais est-ce que ça pouvait être pire que ça? Kyle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, et que tout ça l'excite, en plus! 

Cartman défit le bouton de son pantalon, et le baissa en même temps que son boxer, dévoilant son penis en érection.

-Putain... s'étonna le rouquin lorsqu'il vit que Cartman était dans le même état que lui.

-Aller, vas-y Kyle, suce mes couilles.

-Je... Je peux pas faire ça! C'est dégueulasse! il voulu se relever, mais Cartman le repoussa avec une force incroyable vers le sol.

-Bordel! C'est pas compliqué! Tu les fout dans ta bouche, et tu les suces! Vas-y!

-Non!

-Putain! il attrapa la tête de Kyle et colla sa face contre son pénis. Vas-y, putain! Ouvre la bouche! 

Et malgré l'agressivité de Cartman, Kyle se sentait de plus en plus excité, il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Pourquoi il se sentait aussi excité à l'idée de devoir le faire? Et plus il réalisait qu'il n'y échapperai pas, plus il sentait cette excitation grandir. Il n'avait pas le choix, il était coincé, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Oui, il n'avait pas le choix. 

-D'accord, je vais le faire... murmura Kyle.

-Quoi? Parle plus fort, j'ai pas entenduuuu...

-Je vais le faire. 

-Oh, Kyle, mais que vas-tu faire? 

-Je vais sucer tes putains de couilles! T'es content? 

Kyle se mit face aux testicules de Cartman, attendit un instant, les regardant dans le moindre détail. Il rapprocha son visage et, timidement, sa langue frôla l'extrémité de son pénis en érection. Rien que ce court contact avait arraché à Cartman un discret gémissement. Kyle recommença, puis ses lèvres entrèrent elles aussi en contact avec la peau du sexe de Cartman. Puis, peu à peu, elles finirent par l'engloutir. Il commença par faire des aller-retour timides, évitant tant bien que mal de le frôler avec sa langue. Cartman gémissait de plus en plus fort.

-Putain Kyle, qu'est-ce que je te hais...  grogna-t-il.

Et, au fur et à mesure, Kyle allait de plus en plus vite, et sa langue caressait et s'entortillait autour du pénis de Cartman, tandis qu'il sentait sa propre érection grandir dans son pantalon, au point qu'il en ai mal. Cartman s'aggripait aux cheveux du rouquin de plus en plus fermement alors qu'il approchait de l'orgasme. Kyle avait mis de coté sa crainte d'aimer ça, d'aimer lécher et sucer le pénis de Cartman, d'être son esclave, cette sensation que cela lui procurait était trop bonne pour qu'il puisse la repousser.

Cartman respirait et gemissait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement, et alors il cria. Kyle sentit quelque chose de chaud inonder sa bouche. Une fois qu'il retira le pénis de sa bouche pour cracher, Cartman, à bout de souffle, lui ordonna:

-Avale. 

Rien que ce mot déclencha une sorte de décharge électrique dans le ventre de Kyle. Il gloussa bruyamment, les yeux fermés.

-J'ai avalé... 

Et, alors que Cartman se remettait de ses émotions, Kyle réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait sucé Cartman, il avait éjaculé dans sa bouche, il avait avalé son sperme, et tout ça il l'avait aimé. Mais maintenant qu'il parvenait de nouveau à réfléchir, il avait juste honte de ce qu'il venait de faire, d'avoir aimé ça. Il se sentait sali. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, hein? C'est alors qu'il senti une larme couler le long de sa joue. 

-Mooooh, mais c'est qu'il pleure! se moqua Cartman. 

-Pourquoi, Cartman... Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça? 

-T'es mon esclave, contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis. Hé, viens sur le lit.

Kyle, en larme, vint s'asseoir, comme lui avait ordonné le gros brun. 

-Hé, mais... s'étonna Cartman, dont le sourire disparu instantanément.

Kyle suivit son regard, et aussitôt, par réflexe, voulu cacher avec ses mains ce que les yeux de Cartman fixaient, mais il se rappela aussitôt qu'il était menotté.

-Non! Euh, c'est pas ce que tu crois! C'est... 

-C'est une érection, Kyle. T'en a quand t'es excité.

-Mais je le sais ça, pov' con.

Le rouquin regretta aussitôt sa réponse, il venait de dire implicitement ce que Cartman voulait entendre.

-Avoue t'as aimé me sucer la bite. 

-Essaye meme pas de me traiter de gay, gros con, t'as éjaculé dans ma bouche je te rappelle!

-Et t'as tout avalé.

Kyle lâcha un long soupir. 

-Bon, Cartman, ça suffit. S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir. 

-Tu veux déjà arrêter? Bon, d'accord. 

Kyle cru qu'il allait hurler de joie. Mais ce fut de courte durée.

-Tu pourras partir après une dernière chose. 

Quand Cartman vit la joie qui était apparue sur le visage de Kyle disparaitre, il se mit à sourire de manière machiavélique, comme s'il eu été heureux d'avoir brisé le faux espoir qu'il avait donné au rouquin.

-Debout, ordonna-t-il. Et Kyle se leva, dépité, les yeux au sol.

-Enlève ton pantalon.

-Quoi?! s'exclama Kyle. 

-Respecte mon autorité, esclave!

Toujours au bord des larmes, il se résigna à enlever son pantalon du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses mains menottées.

-Et ton boxer. 

Et lentement, il retira aussi son boxer, dévoilant aux yeux de Cartman son douloureux pénis en érection.

-Eh bien, s'étonna Cartman, si j'avais su que je te faisais cet effet là...

Kyle ne parvint pas à répondre quoi que ce soit, et ne pu que baisser les yeux. Les faits étaient là: Cartman l'excitait.

Le brun l'observa de la tête aux pieds, les yeux froncés et le sourire aux lèvres, avant de se diriger derrière le juif. Et soudain, des bras jaillirent de chacun de ses cotés, et de larges mains s'emparèrent de son pénis. 

-Hnnn! gémit Kyle. 

Cette sensation, elle était étrange mais pourtant tellement agréable! Plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent dans toute sa vie. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle, là, entre les bras et les mains de Cartman.

-Non, fais pas ça! supplia le rouquin.

-Pourquoi pas? Je sais que tu n'attend que ça, mon petit monstre...

-Vire tes mains de là!

Kyle commençait à gigoter quand Cartman le tira en arrière, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Assis sur Cartman, Kyle sentait le sexe du brun contre ses fesses, il était de nouveau en érection.

-Est-ce que... je t'excite? demanda discrètement Kyle. 

En entendant cette question, les mains de Cartman relâchèrent quelque peu leur étreinte du sexe du rouquin. 

-Peut être... murmura-t-il, avant de reprendre une voix normale. Attention, ça va faire mal.

Cartman s'agita derrière Kyle, le soulevant un peu.

-Eeeet...

Kyle se mit à hurler de douleur. Le brun l'avait violemment tiré contre lui, faisant rentrer d'un coup sec le sexe de Cartman à l'intérieur du juif.

-Ah! putain! Oh mon... dieu! criait Kyle le souffle court, tandis qu'il essayait de gérer desesperement la douleur. Putain... connard... t'es completement... malade...

-Calme-toi, gémissait de plaisir Cartman. C'est bon, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux... en avoir... à foutre! 

Et alors, de nouveau les larges mains de Cartman encerclèrent le pénis de Kyle, qui une fois de plus lâcha un petit gémissement lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Doucement, il fit glisser la peau de son sexe circoncis vers lui, ce qui fit gémir Kyle un peu plus fort. Quelle sensation incroyable, mélangée à cette horrible douleur, Kyle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Les mains de Cartman s'agitaient de plus en plus vite, pendant que le sexe de ce dernier allait et venait lui même à l'intérieur de Kyle en même temps qu'ils rebondissaient sur le lit. Leurs gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fort tandis qu'une vague extraordinaire de plaisir engloutissait peu à peu Kyle qui croyait devenir fou dans ce déferlement de jouissance et de douleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait sentir les mains de Cartman autour de son propre pénis. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait sentir cette chose dure et incroyablement chaude pénétrer et ressortir de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait cette sensation que Cartman allait déchirer tout son être!

Ses gémissement saccadés tentaient de surpasser ceux de Cartman à chaque fois que les siens se faisaient plus forts. Mais c'est quand il sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir, qu'il cru mourir de plaisir. Une chaleur se diffusa encore plus profondément dans son corps, alors que les gémissements de Cartman étaient devenus de petits cris aigus. Aussitôt, Kyle lui-même éjacula entre les mains du brun, crachant lui aussi des cris aigus dans cette tempête de plaisir, tandis que Cartman ralentissait peu à peu ses mouvements. 

Totalement épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le dos l'un à coté de l'autre, essoufflés.

-Mon dieu... marmona Kyle. C'était... Génial. 

-Je te l'avais dit, répondit Cartman qui avait retrouvé son sourire. 

-Mais pourquoi... le rouquin fondit tout à coup en larmes. Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi c'est si bon? Je devrais pas...

-Putain Kyle, qu'est-ce qu'il te prends tout d'un coup? 

-Ça me saoule, putain... pleurnicha-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Je veux rentrer chez moi...

-Pfulala, on croirait entendre un gosse chialer! 

-Je... Mh... Gneuh... 

Et sur ces mots bafouillés qui n'avaient strictement aucun sens, Kyle s'endormit. 

 

Le lendemain matin, Kyle fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui avaient décidé de se foutre pile sur ses yeux en se faufilant à travers le minuscule espace qui séparaient les deux rideaux de la fenêtre.

-Pfouaaah... bâilla-t-il tout en s'étirant. Eh... C'est pas ma chambre! 

Aussitôt, il réalisa qu'il était entièrement nu, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, vit un Cartman endormis fermement accroché à son torse. 

-Oh putain, c'est pas vrai?! En un instant, tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit d'avant lui revint. "Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu!" ne cessait-il de se répéter. "J'ai pas fait ça! Pas avec Cartman! Ma première fois...!"

-Cartman, réveille-toi! dit-il en le secouant. Eh, réveille-toi!

-Mmmmh, grommela le brun. Tu veux bien arrêter de crier un peu?

-Cartman, on à fait une grosse connerie hier soir! 

Il ouvrit un œil. 

-Quoi?

-Putain, tu vois pas?! On est tous les deux nus, dans le même lit, et j'ai hyper mal au... il s'interrompit avant de se mettre à rougir.

-Mais c'est normal, puisque je t'ai enculé. J'avais pas de lubrifiant, mais...

-Comment ça "c'est normal"?! hurla le rouquin. 

-Bah oui, j'ai enfin réussit à te faire craquer pour moi, maintenant tu m'aimes de tout ton cœur, et tu me trouves cool et génial. Et pas gros du tout. 

-Sûrement pas!

Kyle l'envoya à l'autre bout du lit avant de se lever et de chercher ses vêtements, sans réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans ressentir cette foutue douleur au cul. 

-Kyle, tu as donc tout oublié?

-Non, j'ai rien oublié! Je me souviens d'avoir été forcé de te faire une fellation, et qu'après ça tu m'as carrément enculé! C'est du viol, Cartman! C'est du viol! 

-Alors tu as bel et bien oublié, dit Cartman, désapointé. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas d'avoir hurlé de plaisir? Tu vois les taches là-bas? C'est toi qui les a faites. Et pis rien que quand on en était à la fellation, t'étais déjà fin excité. 

-Oui, je sais... admis le juif après un moment de réflexion, en s'asseyant (doucement) sur le lit. C'est juste que... Enfin...

-T'as du mal à l'accepter, poursuivit Cartman en se rapprochant de Kyle pour mettre sa main sur son épaule.

-Depuis quand tu comprends ce que les autres ressentent, toi?

-Oh, merde, Kyle! jura le brun, exaspéré. Fout donc tes putains de remords débiles de coté!

Alors il le tira vers lui, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce qui déclencha cet espèce de décharge électrique dans le ventre que Kyle avait déjà ressentit toute la nuit durant. Puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent, laissant le rouquin dans ses pensées. "Est-ce que ce sentiment... Est-ce que c'est ça, l'amour?" 

-Je... J'ai compris, balbutia Kyle.

Il se mit à sourire, enfin, en regardant Cartman droit dans les yeux. Et, de son plein gré et en toute connaissance de cause, il rendit son baiser à Cartman. 

-On dirait que tu vas être mon esclave un peu plus longtemps que prévu, Kyle.

-Oh ta gueule.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai choisis de mettre un avertissement rape/non-con, même si au fond Kyle désirait que Cartman lui fasse ça ^^ En tout cas, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de OOC (si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée!) et surtout que vous avez apprécié! C'est la première fois que j'écris du Kyman, alors ce n'est sûrement pas parfait, mais toute remarque constructive est la bienvenue!


End file.
